Deuces are Wild
by Dangerous Lover
Summary: Summery: After third year Harry dissapears, Now in the spring of what would be his sixth year Sirius, Severus and Draco must find him. As summer rules on the trio are lead through the deeps of the London underground crime network and find out secerts that


A/N Hey everyone long time no write. Ok I started writing this story two days ago and decide to post it as a late Birthday present to myself (Feb. 2). Well i must warn you this was created in a drunken haze so it might not be too good. Anyways please review and tell me what you think ok.

Summery: After third year Harry disappears, now in the spring of what would be his sixth year Sirius, Severus and Draco must find him. As summer rolls on the trio is lead through the depths of the London underground crime network and find out secrets that threaten more then just their sanity. Follow along as they learn the true meaning of the old saying, 'Deuces are Wild'.

Warnings: M/M sex, M/F sex, bondage, blood, gore, rape, extortion, blackmail, and a whole lot more.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters of settings. I do not make any money off of this story. This is fiction and should be considered as such.

Deuces are Wild

Chapter 1 – Year 1999

Summer after Third Year

The sun was just setting on the postcard neighborhood of Privet Drive. The houses awash with the colors of twilight and the street filled with the silence of a long days end. The houses were quite and only a few lights shone through the dusk. That is… except for one. Number 4 Privet Drive was filled with the loud screeches of its owners, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.

"You are a disgrace to this family. I never want to see you again." The voice of one Vernon Dursley could be heard screaming from the house. Now it was not uncommon for people on Privet Drive to hear the obtuse man yelling at the oddest hours of the day so many of them took no mind. "You are to leave this house and never darken our doorway again. Is that clear Boy?"

"Crystal sir." The voice was softer but filled with no less anger and seemed to radiate power. A sharp creak echoed through the quite.

"You will not speak to me in such a tone, you ungrateful freak!" Vernon shouted before he threw open his door and shoved a slight boy out onto the walk. And with no parting words the door was slammed in the boy's face. The boy carefully picked himself up of the ground and made a rude hand sign at the closed door before turning around to walk down the street.

The boy, one Harry Potter, was unlike any boy you would ever meet. His dark hair was in constant disarray, his emerald green eyes sparkled with the magic that was such a big part of his destiny, and a thin lightning bolt-shaped scar graced his forehead, declaring to all in the magical world who he was. That was in part why he had decided not to return to the magical world.

The other reason was that he had realized that it was his fault Sirius had almost been killed, and it was his fault that his godfather had spent 12 years in the wizarding prison Azkaban. He quickly shoved thoughts of his Godfather to the back of his head, as it would only slow him down.

He had to get out of Surry before Dumbledore found him and he still had along way to go before daybreak. With a small grin, he looked down at the wad of money he had appropriated from his Aunt's shopping jar and the grin grew as he felt the heavy weight of his Uncle's wallet in his pocket. He had money at least enough to keep him for a few weeks. So with a slightly lighter step he head toward the train station that would take him to London, the last place anyone would expect Harry Potter to go.

-0-

It had been a little over three month since Harry had left his Aunt's house and he was finding things a little harder to deal with then he had first thought. He almost snorted at the unintentional pun before stopping himself, not wanting to draw the ire of the man behind him. The money he had stolen had not lasted long but he had found away around that particular problem.

A few of the men in the rundown motels in the area where he had rented a room paid big bucks to spend the night with an attractive young boy. It had taken him a few days to get over the initial fear of the men before finally giving in. Not that he was a whore mind you, just that for the time being it was more productive go with the flow then fight against the current.

"Thanks for the fuck kid." Jack Porter said as he pulled himself from the young body in front of him. He smirked as the boy 'hmmed' in his usual way, the boy didn't talk much during their encounters and come to think of it he didn't even know the kids name. "I'll just leave the money on the dresser."

Harry sighed as Jack left, the tall blonde had been one of his first but now was a regular and always left far too much money on his dresser. Harry remembered how he had tried to give the money back once but Jack had said that it was ok, that he needed the money more.

He liked Jack, they didn't always have sex when they met, sometimes they just sat and read or Jack would tell him about his younger years. Overall, it was nice, Jack was one of the few men who seemed to think he was human and for that, he was grateful.

-0-

Jack smiled as he walked up the stairs too the third floor of the old building. The boy's room was just down the hall and for some reason he always smiled at the thought of the green-eyed boy. He turned the corner, stopped in front of room 3C, and pushed the door open. His smile fell as he took in the room.

Everything he could see from the doorway was thrown on the floor and Jack knew the boy liked to keep the place as clean as possible so he felt a ping of emotion before walking quickly into the room. He quietly closed the door and turned on the light. He took a sharp breath as he saw the raven-haired kid sitting naked against the far wall. In his hand was a knife dripping with crimson blood.

Jack looked to the bed to find a man he vaguely recognized as Tony Cater laying face up covered in blood. Jack could clearly see what had happened. Tony had come for a quickie but had gotten too rough, judging by the bruising and slashes on the boy's arms. The boy had tried to stop him but Tony being so much bigger had over powered him and had probably pulled his knife to scare the kid. The kid had managed to get the knife away and had killed the fat slob.

"Hey kid?" Jack made sure to keep his voice low as he crouched in front of the boy.

"Jack?" The answer was so low Jack almost didn't hear it.

"Come on kid, let's get you cleaned up." Jack took the boy's hands and helped him stand before leading him into the shabby bathroom. "You know that was a good kill. Now don't look at me like that kid, it was considering how big he was. Now that your all clean lets get you some cloths then we gotta get outta here before someone finds Mr. Cater in the next room."

"Why are you helping me Jack?" The boy asked as Jack helped him into a pair of pants.

"'Cause you look like you could use it, besides kid I want to offer you a job." Jack responded causally as he opened the door after turning of the lights.

"What kinda job?"

"Well you see I work for the Prazo Crime Family and have been looking for some one to teach my trade to and you just happen to be just what I am looking for."

"Oh, ok I guess anything is better then… that."

"So what's you name, I can't just call you kid all the time, ya know."

"Deuce, Deuce Ravennight."

"Well Deuce, welcome to your new family."

A/N ok i went back and edited it so tell me what you think


End file.
